


(god loves us)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Burning, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Implied Character Death, Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler thinks about Josh's empty promises and rubs his cigarette burns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic

Tyler shoves his fingers down his throat and throws up as Josh lights his cigarette. 

Josh hands him a napkin once he's finished, and Tyler wipes the vomit off his mouth. 

When Josh is finished with the cigarette, he puts it out on Tyler's left arm alongside so many others. 

They get in their car and drive again. 

\---

“We’re almost there.” Josh says. 

He's been saying that for days. 

Tyler doesn't believe him. 

\---

“He didn't fuck me. It doesn't count.”

“If it didn't count, you wouldn't feel dirty.”

“I don't-” Tyler almost denies something that's true, and that's not allowed. 

“I am going to make you clean, Tyler, I am going to make you holy.” 

Tyler thinks about Josh's empty promises and rubs his cigarette burns. 

\---

Tyler throws up his food for the fifth day in a row. 

He's weak, dirty, unholy. 

Josh will clean him. Josh will make him holy. 

Tyler gets back in the car, and Josh burns him again. 

\---

“We’re here.” Josh says, and Tyler is relieved. 

Josh carries Tyler’s weak, burned, dehydrated, dying body into the run down church and lays him on a makeshift altar made of sticks and gasoline. 

“Holy.” Josh promises. 

Tyler is afraid, but he trusts Josh. 

Josh is his god.

\---

Josh drives away alone as Tyler is made holy, as the church burns down, as Tyler is finally, finally cleansed.


End file.
